


Something That Never Gets Easier

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad Pun, Blushy Brian, Brian can't flirt to save his life, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly it was a long time coming. His crush had been developing for a long time, and now they were around each other a lot more often, it was only natural that this would lead to a fully developed crush that could no longer be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That Never Gets Easier

Honestly it was a long time coming. His crush had been developing for a long time, and now they were around each other a lot more often, it was only natural that this would lead to a fully developed crush that could no longer be ignored. 

Brian would usually see Barry in small bursts, either when he hung out at the Grump Space which didn’t used to be that often and usually didn’t coincide with days that Barry worked there, or on set of music videos but things were so hectic they didn’t have long in-between shooting to hang out. Now Brian was officially on the Grump team and therefore he was around Barry more. Before he could ignore his crush but now that was impossible. 

It was embarrassing really, well he thought so at least. He was in his forties yet he was acting like a love struck teenager. By now he should be able to simply ask someone on a date without too much inner hassle. Maybe it was something that never got easy, no matter how old you are. 

Of course he wanted to ask Barry out on a date, but he felt like he didn’t know Barry well enough to plan a good date that he would enjoy. He thought about it but everything he came up with just didn’t seem right. 

After a few weeks he broke and decided to ask Dan, he had lived with Barry for a long time so he would know what he liked. He knew his band mate would get a kick out of this, but after a bit of teasing Dan calmed down and actually helped Brian. 

“Dude, why don’t you just ask him what he likes?” 

Brian rolled his eyes, of course he had already thought of that but being around Barry made him nervous and stupid. It wasn’t that simple. 

“I just want to be ahead of the game.” It was only partly a lie, like he was going to tell Dan the real reason anyway, he didn’t need Dan to have any more blackmail. Although, his given reason sounded just as embarrassing, if not more, he sounded like some dumb jock. 

“Sure, so it has nothing to do with you reverting back to your sixteen-year-old mind set.” Brian glared as Dan winked at him. 

“You didn’t even know me when I was sixteen,” he grumbled. Dan just shrugged and Brian knew there was no point arguing with him, especially when he was right. 

“I just don’t want to mess anything up. I don’t even know if he feels the same why as I do, and if he doesn’t I don’t what things to become awkward.”

Dan laughed, he had never seen his friend like this before, and he had to admit it was cute and a nice change.

“Just be yourself man, I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s not like Barry would be mean about it if he didn’t feel the same way, and maybe you’ll get over him faster after getting this off your chest, or you might not have to get over him at all.” 

Brian hadn’t really let himself think about Barry saying yes because he didn’t see it happening. He was a fair bit older than Barry, and he never expressed interest before. If he was into guys at all he would probably be more likely to go for Ross or Vernon, he was always hanging out with them. 

“Bri, just stop worrying about it and go for it. No matter what happens I’ll always be here if you need me.” Dan smiled at his friend, bringing him in for a hug. Brian wasn’t really big on hugs, finding them kind of awkward because you never really know how long to go on for, but he didn’t mind so much when it was Dan, enough jokes about fucking each other and shared ‘dressing rooms’ had eliminated a lot of awkward feelings.

“Thank you.” 

Brian didn’t stop worrying; still trying to figure out what would be a good date if Barry said yes. At first he thought a fancy restaurant would be a decent idea but then realised how cliché that was, plus neither of them were people who would go to a fancy restaurant anyway so it would probably just end up being awkward. Museums and such seemed like something the younger man would enjoy, but he could go to any time he wanted, plus it was more suited towards himself and Brian didn’t want Barry to think he was selfish, or boring. He thought that maybe keeping it simple and just going on a walk seemed like a good idea but then again that could also be seen as boring, it also screamed ‘I couldn’t think of a better date’. 

A couple of days were spent worrying and it was becoming tiresome. Dan was constantly telling him to pussy up and stop being such a baby about it. Brian gave in after three days, Dan had threatened to tell Ross and get Ross to annoy him about it and even though Brian knew Dan was joking he didn’t want to take that risk. 

Barry was testing out some games for the show, and he looked like he was in a good mood so Brian deemed it a good time to ask. He sat with the younger man, watching him play for a bit and they fell into conversation easily. So easily in fact that Brian almost forgot why he came over here in the first place. However, when a lull in conversation Brian remembered why he was there and tried to think of how to ask Barry out. 

He sucked at flirting, he figured that was another thing that never gets easier. 

“So how are you Care Bear?” Brian cringed at the nickname and his poor excuse at flirting. Barry seemed confused at the nickname but he was smiling so Brian guessed he hadn’t screwed anything up yet. 

“Good, all these games seem to be working and would be good for the show so that makes things easier for the next few weeks.” 

Brian nodded, understanding why Barry was glad about this. It was getting close to convention time meaning the backlog was getting filled just in case anything happened and meant they were stranded in one of the places they travelled to for a while. 

Barry sat back down next to Brian, a little closer to him than he was before. Brian could feel a blush growing on his face as he tried to think of something to say. He knew a lot of terrible pick-up lines, and he figured he could pass of whatever he said as a joke if Barry reacted negatively. 

“Hey Brian, are you okay?” Barry noticed that Brian had gone very pink in the face area and was concerned but Brian nodded, stating that he was okay.

“Yeah I just wanted to ask, are you a computer keyboard? Cuz you’re my type.” 

Barry couldn’t help but laugh, Brian laughed to, he knew it was lame but even if it didn’t work at least he had made Barry laugh, and that always brightened his day. As soon as he calmed down, Barry placed his hand on Brian’s thigh, eyes on the older man’s bashful face. 

“Bri, are you trying to flirt with me?” 

Refraining from hiding his face in his hands Brian nodded. Barry let out a small laugh, before wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck and leaning in. 

“That’s so cute,” he commented before sealing the small gap between them. Brian smiled into the kiss. When he had thought about this before he had been the one to kiss Barry but he didn’t mind it happening this way round. Barry’s lips were soft his beard would occasionally feel a bit scratchy against Brian’s face in a way that almost tickled the older man. 

“I was going to take a break and get coffee, do you want to come with me?” Barry was blushing, obviously asking Brian on a date. 

“Of course.” Brian gave Barry a quick peck, his face was now a crimson colour and he hoped that stopped soon, all of the Grumps would have a field day if he constantly blushed around Barry. 

The date went perfectly, they already had great chemistry. Instead of going to Starbucks, like they normally would if they were getting coffee for multiple people, Barry took Brian to a small coffee shop he liked. It wasn’t busy due to being hidden, Brian didn’t think he’d ever seen this place before. They stayed for an hour, stealing kisses from each other every now and again and Barry made Brian blush some more, calling the older man cute whenever he did so. They walked back the Grump Space hand in hand, being congratulated by the few people who were there, one of those people being Dan who remarked that he was thankful Brian had finally strapped on a pair, letting Barry know how long Brian been wanting to ask him out, not that Barry seemed to mind. He waited for until they had some privacy before cuddling up to Brian while testing out some games on Steam this time. He whispered something that he had wanted to tell Brian for a long time.

“You’re so cute.”


End file.
